lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Dol Guldur Orc
Dol Guldur Orcs are the Orcs of Dol Guldur, a place of evil in southern Mirkwood previously ruled by the Necromancer. These Orcs are similar to many of the other Orc races in the Mod and will spawn carrying Dol Guldur equipment and wearing Dol Guldur armour. The Orcs of Dol Guldur are the fifth Orc race to be added to the Mod, after Mordor Orcs, Uruks, Angmar Orcs, and Gundabad Orcs. Spawning Dol Guldur Orcs can spawn throughout Dol Guldur regardless of light levels or time of day. This makes the biome particularly dangerous for good-aligned players. Sometimes, a Dol Guldur Orc will spawn riding a Mirkwood spider. Like most Orcs, they are affected by debuffs during the day. They will not spawn anywhere else throughout Mirkwood, unlike the Mirkwood spiders, but they can spawn during invasions in the Woodland Realm . Weapons Weapons carried by Dol Guldur Orcs include: *Dol Guldur sword *Dol Guldur dagger *Dol Guldur dagger (poisoned) *Dol Guldur battleaxe *Dol Guldur Warhammer *Dol Guldur spear *Dol Guldur pickaxe *Dol Guldur axe Behavior Like other Orcs, Dol Guldur Orcs will attack enemies of Dol Guldur on sight. They are weakened in sunlight. They also, like Gundabad Orcs, flee from players with an alignment of -500 or lower, until attacked by that player or they have spawned in an invasion in which they will attack the player as per usual. Dol Guldur Orcs can engage in Orc skirmishes. They are often very rude in their speech to those not strongly allied with them, much like their other Orc-brethren. Drops Dol Guldur Orcs commonly drop Orc bones, rotten flesh, and more rarely can drop maggoty bread, Orc draughts, Orc Steel ingots, and pouches. As with all other NPCs in the Mod, they may sometimes drop some of the equipment they are carrying. Hiring Dol Guldur Orcs may be hired starting at 20 coins from Dol Guldur Orc chieftains. You must also have +150 Dol Guldur alignment to hire these units. As always, as one's Dol Guldur alignment increases, the price decreases accordingly. Speech Bank These fellows tend not to be the nicest people to hang around with in Middle earth, but if you're good at chopping up elves they may find a place in there black hearts for you! However if you're a friend of the filthy Wood-elves, try and keep your head attached! Friendly *Filthy maggot! Oh, it's you, Person... *I seek Man-flesh! *Where is the Man-flesh? *What do you want? *You still don't look like a Goblin-Man, Person! *I've had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *Maggoty bread again? Give me some Man-flesh! *I can't wait to get my teeth into some Man-flesh! *At your service, Person! *Soon, Person! Soon we will be at war with the filthy sons of Men! *What are you after? *The air is foul here. *We serve a common master, Person. *We shall break their bones and feast on their flesh! *Death to the kingdoms of Men! Death to the filthy Elves! *We shall swarm into the lands of the free peoples like a plague! Leave nothing alive! *What orders from our lord, Person? *These rags stink! *The world of Men shall be broken and destroyed. *Ruin! Ruin to the free peoples! *Something smells disgusting here. It's you, Person! Go away! *You're not bad for a Man! *Man-flesh! *The Eye speaks highly of you, Person. *If you can get me some Man-flesh, I won't eat you instead! Ha! Ha! *The Master is readying us for war. Soon the world of Men shall fall. Hired *Where's the nearest Man-flesh? I'm starving here! *What are your orders, my lord? *You may be my commander, Person, but you're still a filthy maggot! *I smell Man-flesh! *Lead us to war, Person! *The air is ripe with the stink of fear! *I've had nothing to eat but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *The free peoples of the earth shall fall before our might! *Death! Death to all who oppose us! *Shall we hunt some Man-flesh, Person? *My stomach is dying for Man-flesh! *I am ready to hunt some Man-scum. *Death to those filthy Elves, and all their allies! *Let us wreak havoc upon the world of Men! Hostile *Have you not been driven out by our armies yet, scum? *I'll bleed you like a stuck pig! *Enjoy your last breath, scum! *You're nice and fresh! *Kill the scum! *Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys! *You stink of fear! *Die, Man-scum! *Your blood smells fresh! *I'll skewer you like a piece of meat! *You'd better start running, maggot! *Come any closer and I'll stick you like a fresh cut of meat! *We dine on Man-flesh tonight! *Once I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but a pile of bones! *I will feast on your flesh, Man-filth! *I'll make dinner out of you! *You've messed with the wrong Orc, Man-scum! Neutral *I smell Man-flesh! *I've had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days! *What are you after, maggot? *Follow your orders, scum! *You don't look like a Goblin-Man! *Do you want something? *Don't just stand there! Do something! *I don't trust you, maggot! *Whom do you serve? *Move along, scum! *Are you trying to start a fight? *You stink! *You smell like a rotten maggot! *I don't trust filthy Men! *Do you serve the Eye, or those filthy Elves? *Get out of my sight, worm! *Get back to work, scum! Skirmish *You trying to start a skirmish? *Trying to start a skirmish? *Nobody touches me, you filthy maggot! *I'll skewer you like a piece of meat! *You trying to start something? *I'll have your guts for garters, scum! *What are you looking at me like that for, scum? *I'll have your head on a spike, maggot! *I'll bleed you like a stuck pig! *Looks like it's time for a skirmish! *Nobody skirmishes with me and gets away with it! *You looking for a skirmish, filthy maggot? *Let's see you look at me like that with my blade *stuck through you! *You asking for a skirmish? *Who are you calling a filthy maggot? *You after a scuffle, scum? *Want a fight, you filthy piece of meat? Gallery GuldurOrcB28.png|A Dol Guldur Orc as of . de:Dol Guldur Ork Category:Mobs Category:Orcs Category:NPC Category:Dol Guldur Category:Hirable Category:Level 1 Mobs